Não Olhe Agora
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'A luz da lua que passava pela janela iluminou os dois corpos abraçados e Sam deixou que seu olhar percorresse o casal.'


**Não Olhe Agora**

Sam abriu os olhos e piscou, tentando se acostumar com a penumbra no quarto, forçou os olhos um pouco mais e virou-se devagar, não queria acordar o irmão, mas então seus olhos se depararam com uma cena que Sam não esqueceria facilmente.

Ambos estavam nus.

Castiel estava sentado no meio da cama de Dean, os joelhos flexionados e Dean tinha as mãos nas coxas do anjo enquanto chupava o pênis do anjo, os movimentos eram lentos e Castiel inclinou a cabeça para trás, as mãos nos cabelos de Dean, como se auxiliasse no ritmo.

_Dean... Oh! - ele abriu os lábios deixando o gemido rouco escapar pelo quarto, as mãos agarradas firmemente nos cabelos loiros agora e Dean fincou as unhas na coxa do anjo, aumentando o ritmo, gemendo cada vez que colocava o membro do anjo na boca.

Sam sentiu a boca secar e não conseguia desviar o olhar, o pau duro na cueca pedia atenção, mas ele se recusava a ceder, não podia sucumbir a vontade de se masturbar vendo o anjo e o irmão se tocando daquele jeito, ele já era doentio demais e não precisava daquilo para ferrar ainda mais sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos e forçou-se a dormir.

_Cas... - o sussurro pareceu tão perto de Sam que ele sentiu um arrepio cortar sua espinha. - Cas... Por favor... Eu quero você dentro de mim... Eu quero que você me foda!

_Dean! - o tom de voz de Castiel continuava o mesmo, sem nenhuma alteração. - Vira! - mandou com a voz autoritária e Sam reprimiu um gemido, mas pode ouvir o irmão gemer alto.

Abriu os olhos mais uma vez. Dean tinha as mãos apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, a bunda empinada para trás e olhava para Castiel por cima do ombro.

_Dean... - a mão branca de Castiel percorreu as costas sardentas dele, parando em seu quadril segurando ali por um momento, antes de levar a mão até os lábios do loiro. - Chupa. - e ofereceu dois dedos.

Teimosa, a mão de Sam escapou para a cueca, acariciando o pau por cima do tecido fino, sentindo-o pulsar ao menor contato de seus dedos na glande coberta. Aqueles dois eram quentes demais.

_Hmm... - sufocou o gemido, apertando os olhos e tentando controlar a respiração que começava a desregular, mas Castiel e Dean não perceberam, perdidos demais um no outro, para se preocuparem em saber se estavam sendo observados.

Os dedos de Castiel faziam um vai-e-vem lento, agonizante, massageando-o por dentro, fazendo Dean empinar-se mais em direção ao anjo, suplicando por um contato maior, algo que o tirasse daquela situação sufocante.

O pênis rígido deixava o pré-gozo escorrer até pingar no lençol amarelo-claro.

_Cas! Rápido. - e então ele tirou os dedos.

Sam não estava preparado para aquilo. Os olhos arregalados ao máximo para não perder nenhum momento do ato, captando os movimentos mais sensuais, sentindo o cheiro de sexo que impregnava o ar, pondo-se como louco ao ver uma gota de suor escorrer pela lateral do corpo branco de Castiel.

Tão sexy.

O moreno avançou mais um pouco sobre o colchão, passando a glande na entrada do outro, ouvindo gemidos agonizados de Dean, febril pelo contato.

_É isso que você quer Dean? Você me quer todo dentro de você?

' _Anjo sádico!_ ' Sam pensou, a mão ladina dentro da calça aumentando gradativamente os movimentos ritmados.

_Quero, Cas, quero você agora! - o anjo empurrou o quadril entrando no corpo dele, arrancando um gemido da boca carnuda. - Cas!

Ele ficaram naquela posição por algum tempo, até Dean puxar o quadril e então se forçar para trás, repetindo e repetindo o movimento, fazendo o pau dele entrar e sair em um ritmo torturante.

_Cas... - a voz dele era quebrada. - Eu quero mais... Me fode, porra!

_Dean, palavrões nã-

_Só me fode, cacete! - urrou, colocando uma mão no quadril do anjo, puxando-o para frente, fazendo-o entrar mais fundo. - Ohh!

Sam aumentou a velocidade da mão, o olhar petrificado na cena que se desenrolava.

Castiel colocou as mãos na cintura de Dean, saindo do corpo dele e entrando de uma vez, urrando quando aumentou a velocidade. O som da pele do anjo tocando a bunda de Dean combinava com o barulho da cabeceira da cama que batia incessantemente na parede, a cama rangia e Castiel aumentava o ritmo, fazendo Dean inclinar a cabeça para frente, arquear as costas e punhetar o pau alucinadamente.

_Cas! - os olhos bem apertados enquanto ele se perdia no momento.

_Dean! - Castiel tinha os olhos presos nas costas contraídas dele, nos músculos tencionados, nas omoplatas evidentes e no movimento constante do braço esquerdo. - Goza pra mim, Dean. - pediu.

_Ohh... Cas, eu vou- eu vou-

Sam mordeu os lábios, melando a própria mão no mesmo instante em que via o irmão gozar, o líquido escorrendo na mão e encontrando o lençol. Castiel continuou nos movimentos erráticos por mais alguns minutos, até finalmente gozar, com um rosnado baixo perto do ouvido direito de Dean.

Retirou-se dele e deitou a seu lado, puxando o loiro para se aconchegar em seu peito, beijando-lhe a testa com carinho antes de sussurrar um ' _Boa noite, Dean_ '.

A luz da lua que passava pela janela iluminou os dois corpos abraçados e Sam deixou que seu olhar percorresse o casal.

Castiel tinha o braço envolto no pescoço de Dean, fazendo o loiro descansar a cabeça em seu peito, o osso de seu quadril era evidenciado pelas sombras e o pênis exposto descansava inclinado para a esquerda. Dean estava de lado, as mãos envolta do abdômen do moreno, as costas relaxadas e a bunda empinada em sua direção, as pernas entrelaçadas mostraram um caminho brilhoso até o joelho, o gozo de Castiel.

Sam mordeu os lábios e respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos e não demorou a dormir, com aquela imagem em sua mente.

* * *

 **N/a:** Oh! Mds! Eu to muito tarada! Deixe review aí... Quem sabe eu faço o Sam entrar na brincadeira depois hehehe =)


End file.
